


Nothing Can Compare

by Blaze22



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie: Toy Story 4, long story short they kiss and confess, toy story 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: Woody and Bo spend a peaceful evening inside of the antique store, where Woody finally voices his thoughts.Contains Toy Story 4 Spoilers.





	Nothing Can Compare

**Author's Note:**

> If you heard someone in the theatre losing it during the end of the movie, that was me, ngl. ;)
> 
> This (for the third time, haha) contains Toy Story 4 spoilers.  
> Thank you for reading! ♡

At night, in a city, in an antique store, on top of a cabinet, sat two toys. 

Woody swung his legs back and forth over the ledge of the cabinet, and his hands loosely grasped it. 

Bo Peep sat next to him, staff resting beside her. She began to swing her legs in time with Woody's, which drew a small smile from him. 

"You thinking about them?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

He glanced at her, but her blue gaze was trained on the lamps above. They were dazzling, and shimmered with moonlight trickling through the shop's windows. He exhaled in a chuckle. "Of course," he said. 

Woody's eyes slipped shut, carrying him back to Slinky's loyalty, Potato Head's complaints, Buzz' companionship - _everything_ they had all shared. A week had passed since Bonnie's RV left. After talking over his newfound freedom with Bo and understanding that the two of them could visit his friends anytime they'd like, he had discovered a quiet joy like no other for his new life. 

His eyes opened and brightened as he watched dozens of fireflies blink and dance over the sidewalk located just outside of the shop. Further beyond lay the wild, festive carnival, and beyond that was the park, most likely alight with even more fireflies. 

Woody shifted and said, "Y'know, the park here reminds me of how we met Bonnie."

"Really?" Bo asked. "You'll have to tell me all about it." 

Woody hummed in agreement, sneaking another glance at her.

She was beautiful. Pale skin alight in the moonlight filtering through the glassed windows and lamps, rosy cheeks, a fierceness in her blue eyes that he'd grown to love. 

"Woody?" Bo said, a corner of her lips lifting up. Her eyes were still on the lights. "What're you looking at?" 

His head snapped forward, cheeks dusting pink. He'd been staring. Again. 

Woody sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, now meeting her twinkling gaze. "Bo, I . . ." he trailed off, eyes shifting away. When had they gotten so close to one another? 

Suddenly done with the doubts jabbing his mind, Woody leaned forward, cupped her smooth cheek, and, when he paused and saw that she nodded, closed his eyes. 

Then he kissed her. 

Bo returned the kiss, warmth seeming to spark on his skin. A wonder of how she could be so soft while made of porcelain crossed his mind, but broke when her arms wrapped around his neck. She tugged him close, and he steadied himself by placing his other hand on her waist.

They parted for air, and Woody leaned his forehead against hers, eyes still shut. 

"Bo, I love you." 

Her soft, affectionate laugh, like chiming bells, fanned against his cheek. "Oh, sheriff, I love you too."

Happiness flooded through his limbs, and he smiled against her lips as they met again.

For, in an antique store, with her in his arms, nothing could ever compare.


End file.
